A device of this type is known for example by the Italian Patent Application No. AL92A000003, in the name of the same Applicant.
Said document describes a device which can be connected to a fluid supply line, for realizing the measuring and/or the volumetric control of the fluid itself; said device comprises a body having an inlet duct, which can be connected to the cited supply line, and an outlet duct, which can be connected to an utilizing apparatus being downstream the device; the device comprises a flow sensor of the fluid which flows between the inlet duct and the outlet duct, which comprises an impeller and a unit being able to detect the rotation of said impeller; said unit provides for determining, on the basis of the number of the impeller revolutions, the quantity of the fluid which flows between the inlet duct and the outlet duct of the device.
Measurement devices of the above cited type are useful for several types of utilizing apparatuses (washing machines, dosing devices, means, etc); in practice, the manufacturers of such devices have therefore to realize a wide range of models, each having specific characteristics in function of their type of use; this fact is obviously in contrast with the normal standardization needs.
On the other hand, a measuring device being provided for a first specific application, can give rise to drawbacks, when used for a second different application; for example, a typical drawback can be the rapid degrade, due to the greater wear of the mechanical details, that occurs when a measuring device is concerned with flow of liquid being greater than that for which the same has been realized.